


Receipt

by ItsDanteTime



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Divorced parents, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDanteTime/pseuds/ItsDanteTime
Summary: Elsa's parents are divorced.Elsa meets a redheaded girl.What a coincidence if they turned out to be siblings.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Receipt

Elsa was doodling in her notebook, trying to push away the noises from downstairs. Mom and dad were fighting again. She couldn’t understand what they were yelling about, but the little girl has quickly adapted to what used to be monthly, weekly, now  _ daily _ screaming of her two parents.

She was only five at the time.

One evening, they sat an seven year old Elsa down at the dining table. This can’t be good.

They were getting divorced.

Elsa didn’t know what this “divorce” thing was about, but she could tell it was something major. Her parents explained that they no longer loved each other as much as they did before their marriage. Not forgetting her manners, Elsa asked to be excused. She didn’t wait for an answer as her short legs took her upstairs to her room. She cried herself to sleep.

Elsa, who was now eleven years old, was holding her father’s hand as they crossed the street. They were walking to the park. It was an activity her parents loved to do when she was younger. It took one look to see that her father’s smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

He was in pain.

Her father pushed her on the swings, with little Elsa swinging her legs and laughing.

Cue a little blond boy running directly in front of Elsa.

He was now crying on the ground, an obvious bruise forming on his arm. Elsa’s father was checking if he was okay when a woman, who Elsa can only assume was the little boy’s mom, ran over to where they were, asking what’s going on.

Elsa swore she saw a blush creeping up her father’s neck. From that day on, he smiled.  _ Genuinely _ smiled. She was happy for him.

Elsa was fifteen, now. The woman that crashed into their lives moved into her home. Her son, Kristoff, was the best little brother she could ever ask for, even if they weren’t related. He held Elsa as she sobbed into his arms after experiencing her first heartbreak. And many more heartbreaks after that.

She’s graduating high school, now. Her father and stepmom were beaming with pride, and Kristoff brought her flowers to congratulate her. Elsa was just glad she managed to survive high school.

She applied for a couple of jobs during her gap year. Elsa was turned down, call after call. Except for this one pizzeria. Hired as the delivery girl. She starts tomorrow.

Couple months into the job, Elsa grew more comfortable. She’s made plenty of friends. They were screwing around in the kitchen when a customer went up to the cashier. Elsa greeted her. She watched with subtle impatience as the customer, a redheaded girl in twin tail braids, was staring at the menu, tapping a finger on her chin. Despite this, the blonde couldn’t help but find her mannerism adorable. Elsa couldn’t resist, she’s written her phone number on the receipt before giving it to her.

That night, the redhead texted her. Her name was Anna, and she was going to be the best and worst thing that’s ever gonna happen in Elsa’s life.

They go on a couple dates. They share their first kiss in the movies. Elsa takes her to her apartment, where they share their first time together. 

It was Anna’s idea.

The younger girl asked if Elsa would like to meet her parents, and she eagerly yet nervously said yes. 

It was the worst mistake of her life.

Anna gave her girlfriend’s hand a firm squeeze. She was sweating buckets but she wanted to prove herself to the redhead’s parents. She wanted to show she was worthy. 

The moment the door opened was when it all crashed to hell.

There stood the missing parental figure from Elsa’s early childhood, her laugh lines more prominent, hair slightly grayed. But she still looked nearly the same as when she left.

No.

This can’t be happening.

Her mother, no,  _ their _ mother stood in shock. Anna glanced back and forth between the two, confused beyond comprehension. Even more so when Elsa released her hand.

Anna kept asking, “Elsa, what’s wrong?”

But she couldn’t hear anything. Elsa was having a panic attack right at their doorstep. She was hyperventilating till her body caved in.

She fainted.

The blonde awoke in Anna’s room. She opened the door with a loud creak to find Anna sobbing into her mother’s arms. When their eyes met, she couldn’t say a word. What was there to say? Not forgetting her manners, Elsa said goodbye for the last time.

She sat in the driver’s seat, inhaling the last of Anna’s scent before it could dissipate. Pulling out her phone, her eyes tear up at all the missed calls showing on her lock screen. She opened her contacts, heart torn apart. Hesitantly, she pressed on the block button.

Driving with tears was a hazard, but Elsa would prefer if she just crashed to her death. This pain in her heart was nearly unbearable. Finally arriving at her apartment, she dropped herself into the sheets, not caring to change clothes. She hugged the blanket, relishing Anna’s peppermint smell.

The next morning Elsa awoke to a loud knocking on her door.

She knew who it was. For a second, Elsa didn't know if she should open it. 

Unlocking the door, Anna hopped into Elsa’s arms, capturing themselves in a passionate kiss.

“Don’t go,” the redhead gasped in between kisses, “Please don’t go.”

How can she say no to that?

There they were, naked under sheets. Elsa looked at her… sister. She was sleeping so peacefully. The platinum blonde couldn't resist thinking how different things would be if they weren’t related.

That would’ve been nice.


End file.
